


[hp] The Evans

by Isabelle_stary



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:26:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25783600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isabelle_stary/pseuds/Isabelle_stary
Summary: 如果伊万斯家在莉莉以前就出了位女巫，事情会发生什么改变呢？卡米莉亚×西里斯，莉莉×詹姆
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	[hp] The Evans

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Harry Potter](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/663658) by J. K. Rowling. 



卡米莉亚是伊万斯家的大姐，分别比两个妹妹大了一岁和两岁，但只比小妹莉莉高了一个年级。

备注，佩妮在出生不久后就不幸病逝了。


End file.
